Halo Track Drop Shock Cavalry:Taiari Square
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Beat the convention to Dare's crash site.


BUCK

Taiari Square

Immediately after falling

You can hear the sound of the Slipspace rupture opening.

When the shock wave of the Slinchace rupture passes through the city, the View opens on one of the Superintendent cameras (labeled Lumumba). The screen is adjusted to brightness and the air is still filled with blue particles at the rupture. From the camera under the supervision, two SOEIVs fell in, one of them bounced off the building, deflected for one second, reversed the crash, and the other pod was directly behind the second building. The supervisor magnified the first pod and its avatar showed a sad face.

Colonel Veronica DareCOM: "Squad, what is your status? You are still with me, Buck?"

Sergeant Gunnery, Edward Barker: "Yes. Give me a second."

DareCOM: "I work hard. My hatch will not open. How are you?"

Buck's hatch opened and he fell out of his pod.

Buck: "Oh! (sarcasm) great."

DareCOM: "Okay. When you screw up, I can help."

Buck picked himself up and removed his helmet. He started searching for his SOEIV.

Buck: "What am I doing wrong? Because the only thing I regret about you and me? We didn't know that you were a fool when we first met. I was not so charming."

DareCOM: "This is what I miss you the most, Buck. Your mouth is always faster than your brain. Look, don't start my work. We all agree to end it."

Buck retrieved his silent pistol and stuffed it in. Then he tried to take out his assault rifle, but it was stuck.

Buck: "Just a few years ago, Veronica! I am a little bit (咕噜咕噜) fuzzy (咕噜咕噜)..."

He finally took out his assault rifle.

Buck: "...Details. From then on, I will meet many other fools. Why did you choose me to participate in this hunting?"

DareCOM: "First of all, you are the best soldier I know, second... you really don't remember, that night? What did you ask me in the morning?"

The phantom flies over the top of the head. Buck looked up.

Buck: "I remember not getting the answer..."

DareCOM: "Say again, Buck? You broke up."

Buck: "I said it will remain the same! I am on the road!"

Buck polarized his helmet and began to move.

Another phantom reached the front of Buck's current pedestal and began to fall.

DareCOM: "We missed our LZ. This grid is full of contracts. Be careful."

Buck: "I am very grateful for this concern."

Buck slammed his assault rifle.

DareCOM: "If you die, it won't help much."

The Mirage deployed a set of covenants consisting of a large number of Unggoys and a pair of Jiralhanae. They quickly noticed the only ODST and fire. Buck quickly canceled the current covenant. Around a building, Buck met two Marines behind a destroyed warthog.

Private first class chip Dubbo: "The Cavalry! Here!"

Dubbo: "I saw your pod hit... you are a lucky S.O.B."

Buck: "Goodbye?"

Dubbo: "No, no! But I didn't see much after the flash. Hey, but listen! Some of these buildings are open. You should be able to enter the interior and flank the covenant on the street."

Buck: "Roger, thank you!"

On the corridors and balconies of nearby buildings, Buck found the bodies of many Covenant soldiers, namely Sangili and Jiralhanae. Blood splashes, Spiker wheels and plasma scores cover walls and floors.

Supervisor: "School. Please slow down."

Buck: "What happened in the end?"

Supervisor: "Final notice. Bill passed."

With the advantage of lift and the support of the Marine Corps, Buck patrolled the Jiralhanae bag and neutralized them. More Unggoy and Jiralhanae operate plasma guns with the support of Unggoy Heavy to try to stop humans, but they also fall. Buck moved up to the intersection with several roadblocks. More bodies of Sangheili and Jiralhanae littered the area.

Buck: "What is the relationship between Veronica and all the dead elites?"

DareCOM: "What do you mean?"

Buck: "It's like a family fight, just like they were killed by Brutus. Is there anything I should know?"

DareCOM: "It is classified."

Buck: "Well, some things will never change."

Buck encountered a deployable watchtower surrounded by a large number of Unggoy and Kig-Yar troops.

Buck: "There is a little wolf problem!"

DareCOM: "Overcharged plasma pistols will neutralize their shields and should also remove Brute's armor."

Buck: "Oh, is it? Where were you a minute ago?"

DareCOM: (angry) "still trapped inside my pod."

The Covenant forces will soon fall. If the player is outside the door without opening the door:

Buck: "You have to go through this door. It should be transferred here."

After opening the gate, Buck found a group of Marines equipped with silent SMG around the destroyed warthog, shooting from a large number of covenants, including many Kig-Yar snipers, and was quickly killed.

If Buck leaves the building, he will find a female Marine.

Female Marines: "The cavalry, we were nailed! On the flank of the building, hit them from behind!"

DareCOM: "Buck, location?"

Buck: "It's almost there! What's the problem?"

DareCOM: "Multiple enemies close my position. Listen carefully, if I don't..."

Buck: "Wow! Keep going, I will be there!"

DareCOM: "It's too late, they found me!"

Buck: "Damn, no! Veronica? Talk to me! Don't move! I am here, have you heard it?"

After Buck defeated a large number of Unggoy, Kig-Yar and Jiralhanae infantry long-term battles, ODST approached the explosion door on the other side of the area. Before he arrived, the door opened and a pair of bulky Mgalekgolo charged.

Buck: "Hunter?! No, I don't have time to do this! Turn around and I will let you shoot you behind."

After some struggle, Buck managed to defeat Mgalekgolo and he left the explosion door that is now open. He arrived at Dare's position.

Supervisor: "Attention to the traveler! Lost items can claim ... lower levels."

Either

Supervisor: "Looking for...one person. Immediately... lost and discovered, lowering the level."

Under the attack of the Unggoy trio, Dare's SOEIV entered the field of vision.

Buck: "There is her pod, now I just need to find a way..."

After dispatching Unggoy, he approached her pod and tried to open the door.

Buck: "Al! I am coming... I got it..."

Buck managed to push the hatch from the cabin, but it was empty. Suddenly, a Huragok came out from near Buck.

Buck: "Hey, nuts."

The touched aliens are getting closer and closer to the retreating Buck, and blue light appears on the helmet.

Buck: "Wow, wow!"

Buck saw Dare's damaged helmet on one of the tentacles.

Buck: "Wow!"

The sniper rifle turned off and the engineer died, spraying Buck with blue blood. According to reports, Kojo Agu has fired. Agu waved to Buck and the latter returned it.

Buck stood up, and the dead Huragok began to shake and began to scream, and Buck sneaked into the cover and exploded, pushing Dare's helmet into the air. The Superintendent tracks the helmet.

Supervisor (on the screen): Lost and found! Calculate the track...

The Superintendent found that the helmet would be launched through the window.

Supervisor (on screen): Open the window shutter!

The head of the Superintendent is very happy. Buck approached Agu near SOEIV. He picked up his assault rifle and put it on it.

Buck: "What the hell is that? Have you seen one before?"

Agu did not respond. Buck removed his helmet and took it off.

Buck: "Hey, Romeo! Have you heard it?"

Agu shrugged.

Buck: "Oh, I am clear. I am allowed to speak and be smart."

Agu removed his helmet.

Lance Corporal Kojo "Romeo" Agu: "No, I don't know what it is, but it will grease your butt. Just like the captain."

Buck: "Yes, maybe. You heard Mickey, the Dutch?"

Buck investigated a piece of Huragok's armor, and Dare's stomach deck was stuck to the wall and stuck to the wall.

Agu: "Negative."

Buck: "Rookie?"

Agu shook his head.

Buck: "We need to go beyond this nonsense and connect with the bee net. One of our drones must see where they hit."

Agu: "So, we are smoking on this lady's mission? She told you what she wants?"

Buck: "No...forever. It doesn't matter. All I care about now is to get my people out of the city. Even if you are."

Buck re-wears his helmet and ends horizontally. The screen fades to black.


End file.
